Angel Savior
by Final Spell
Summary: Odd things are happening. And it all started when Harry had a weird dream. Strange visitors are at the Weasley's. Are they the good guys, or the bad? If they are, how can anyone be helped? really crappy summary, the story is better
1. Prologue: True Nightmare

Author's note: Hello all! I'm back again, I guess you all must be wondering why I started to write a new story when I should be writing all my other stories, and well all I have to say for my defense is that THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE TAKING OVER MY BRAIN!!!!! ..... Yeah, well now is when I finally get a chance to type at my big bro's house. There are a lot of OC characters in this story, and I will post their pictures on my homepage when I get a chance to. And this isn't exactly a Harry/Hermione based story, but there are a lot of pairings. Here they are: *Harry/Hermione**Ron/Luna**Snape/OC**Draco/OC**Lucius/OC** Told ya there would be a lot of OCs. Well, this is just the prologue; it's kinda creepy, I know. I don't know when I'll post the actual first chapter. Well enough about my ranting, on with the story. Please review!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this ONCE!!! I own nothing but the plot. OK? Good. Better have listened ..... *walks away ranting about pesky disclaimers*  
  
Prologue- True Nightmare  
  
Darkness surrounded him. And danger was near. He could sense it. The only light was the moon shining through the windows. He felt movement around him. And out of the shadows, came two figures. They grabbed him and led him towards an empty hall. And amongst the two, which he now recognized at females, they argued. But in the end, they compromised on something he couldn't understand.  
They hurried towards an open door. As the walked through it, pain shot through his scar. When he screamed in agony, they knew they had made a mistake. They tried to lead him out, but the doors closed and no spell could open it. They turned around and came face-to-face the one that they had been fleeing.  
  
"Now, now ladies. You know you should not have ran. You should not have helped him. You should not have betrayed me. Now you will pay." Voldemort said menacingly.  
  
He could see them now, and both were wearing dark cloaks that covered their entire bodies. The only visible part was their eyes. And under the hoods, he could see dark brown eyes, and bright green eyes, just like his own. Nervousness shown in them, but no hint of fear could be seen.  
A green beam of light shot out of Voldemort's wand, and hit them both. Leaving him unprotected. Or so he thought.  
  
"Now it's your turn Potter. You will perish under my hand." He said. He stepped over the bodies and slowly cornered Harry.  
  
Harry was defenseless. No wand or weapon. This was it.  
  
But behind the evil lord, Harry could see the two women stand up. It all happened in slow motion. They stood and pulled him back, making him loose his focus. They knocked him down, and as he fell, a last spell shot from his wand. It hit Harry and he slowly lost consciousness.  
But before he retrieved to the land of total darkness, he saw Voldemort's head ripped apart from his body, and blood all over the two Angels of Death.  
  
Ending notes: Ok, that's it for the prologue. Kind of a cliffy. You really won't understand it until the next chapter. But either way, I hope you like it. Remember people, it's only a prologue so it's supposed to be really short. Please review!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. The Arrival

Author's note: Hey all, this is the very first chappie. ^_^ I hope you liked the prologue, even if it was a cliffhanger. Not much to say, so on with the story. Oh wait!! I forgot, the begging is kinda crappy cause I really couldn't find a way to start it, I had to force the begging, there's no inspiration in it. But oh well, here goes nothing!!  
  
Chapter 1- The Arrival  
  
Harry woke up with a sudden jolt. The first thing that ran through his mind was an easy guess. 'How did they live?' But after a few short moments, and Ron poking him out of his short daze, he realized, that it was only a dream. 'Could it really just be? But then . . . why was it so real?' He thought.  
  
"Hey Harry, you ok? You were screaming again. Another Cedric dream?" He asked, knowing that since the death of Cedric, his friend had tormented nightmares of that night.  
  
"No, not him." Harry said still a little lost on his dream.  
  
Before he could explain about it, the door opened and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway, worried.  
  
"Harry dear, are you alright? We heard you all the way downstairs." Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yeah, I . . . I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." He said.  
  
"You sure?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said and smiled, trying to convince them. They slowly closed the door. "I think . . ." He mumbled after they left. The adults didn't hear him, but Ron was right next to him.  
  
"You sure you're alright? You seem sorta out of it mate." He said.  
  
"It was an odd dream, Ron, nothing more." Harry said, really not wanting to explain it. After all, it was a weird dream.  
  
"If you say so. Be shut up now, you're making me loose sleep. You'll shut it now, right?" Ron said as he threw Harry a pillow at his head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Harry said as he laid down to sleep once more.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Morning started as usual as it could get. After the fight for the bathroom, and the seats at the breakfast table, they started eating. When breakfast finished, Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley with the clean up. A while after Mr. Weasley left, Dumbledore made an appearance. After Mrs. Weasley shooed the youngsters away, and they were left to their privacy, and began to talk about the plans that they had been keeping quiet. The unknown visitors were to arrive that day. They would be staying in the Weasley house until school started.  
  
"Now Albus, let me get this straight. You don't know who they are. You don't know who they work for. And yet you want us to house them here?" She said sternly.  
  
"Now Molly, I trust them. They saved the lives of over a hundred men. They told us what was there. And I do know who they work for, they work for the order now." He said. "There is no need to worry. They are a bit odd, but besides that, I really don't think that there's nothing to worry about." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Alright, if you say so. How will they get here?" She asked.  
  
"They will apparating here. Around noon I believe." He said.  
  
He left a while after that. Meanwhile, the boys had started a small Quidditch game in the yard. And the girls had started working on lunch with the chef of the house, Mrs. Weasley. And just as Dumbledore had predicted, around noon two loud pops filled the silenced house. Mrs. Weasley walked to the living room and found two girls in dark cloaks that barely even showed their faces. The girls had followed her, and a look of confusement crossed their faces.  
  
"You are Molly Weasley?" The girl wearing a dark gray, almost black, cloak said.  
  
"Yes, and you are here on orders of Dumbledore. Right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Correct." Both said.  
  
"Um . . . Mum? Is there something that we're missing? " Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, well. These two ladies are going to stay with us for the rest of the summer." She said. Then drifted her attention towards her guests again. "This is my daughter Ginny, and a friend of my son, Hermione. The boys are outside. Hermione, could you be a dear and get them for me?" She asked.  
  
"No problem." She said as she headed off towards the backdoor.  
  
When she came back, followed by Ron, Fred and George, they were  
  
still  
  
silent. The boys came in and were surprised to find others that  
  
weren't in the house before they left. But of course, George couldn't stop looking at the two. He was practically drooling over them two.  
  
"Here they are." Mrs. Weasley said, walking over to them. "Where's  
  
Harry?"  
  
"He's still outside doing a last run. He seems happy to be outside in the air again." Ron said.  
  
"Well boys, I would like you all to meet, um . . . what are your names?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"We can't exactly tell you," the one wearing the dark gray cloak said.  
  
"But if you need to call us by something, I'm Sab, and she's Sam." The other said.  
  
"Okay, well this is Fred and George, you should really watch out for these two, troublemakers they are. This is Ron, and Harry's outside." Mrs. Weasley said, not even noticing the extra attention the two girls brought from one of the twins.  
  
The two girls looked at each other. And both were wondering the same thing. At that moment, the door opened and slammed shut. Harry appeared a few moments later. But before he could say anything, the sight of the two women made him freeze. 'The two from my dream.' He thought. 'But they were just . . . they can't be real.'  
  
"Harry dear, this is Sam and Sab. Ladies, this is Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, not noticing the way Harry was acting.  
  
"You two." Harry said. "You're from . . . from-"  
  
"Diagon Alley, " Sab said, interrupting him.  
  
"Yes, we've seen you before. We bumped in Diagon Alley, right mister Potter?" Sam said, she was trying to get him to play along, knowing that if they didn't talk to him alone soon, he would tell and their secret would be no more.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Right." Harry said. Something was odd. And he was going to find out.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
They next day wasn't as chaotic, and the two guests met Arthur Weasley. They still didn't show their faces, and wore their dark cloaks. Later that day, they finally got a moment alone with Harry. They sat him down and began to talk.  
  
"Look Potter, we know you had the dream too. And if the three of us shared it, then the fourth must have been included." Sab said.  
  
"Wait, you two had the dream?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Sam said impatiently.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"They're called connected dreams. Two or more people have them. They're usually meant to reveal something amongst the ones who shared it. And if you speak a word of this to anyone, and it leaks Voldemort, we're dead. He must have suspicions right now. We're really gonna need to kiss ass if we want to gain his complete trust again." Sam said.  
  
"Wait, you two work for Voldemort?" Harry said, maybe a little too loud.  
  
"Shut up you idiot! Someone might hear you." Sab said covering his mouth with her hand.  
  
His eyes grew wide and he began to struggle. But their grips were too tight.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not like we're gonna hurt you. We work for the Light and the Dark. We secretly kill the Dark, and silently save the Light." Sam said.  
  
When he stopped struggling, they slowly let him go. He finally settled down and calmed himself.  
  
"So you're spies?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, ok?" Sab said.  
  
"Sure," He said.  
  
"You know, I kinda like you. After all, you know more about our stats than the rest of the world. But you know, if you tell someone, it really won't be a pretty picture. Got it?" She said happily.  
  
"Yyyyyeah." Harry said as he slowly walked away.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Later that night, during dinner, their conversations were scarce, and odd when there was one. The reason for that was because the two guests had joined them that night. They of course always kept to themselves and quietly talked to each other. The rest of the diners were uneasy with two strangers amongst their midst. Harry felt more at ease than the others, he felt something when Sam was by him. Like a surge of power, or something.  
  
All of a sudden, Sam and Sab grabbed their arms in pain. Mrs. Weasley looked over at them with worry. She got up and walked toward them.  
  
"Are you two ok?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Harry looked at them strangely. And all of a sudden he knew what was wrong. He didn't know how, but he just did. He was calling them.  
  
"It's ok, we just need to go." Sam said.  
  
"Why dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"We just do." Sam said, standing up and pulled Sab with her.  
  
"Wait, the biscuits. Lemme get one more." Sab said, still in pain and still hungry.  
  
"Move your ass, we have to go now!!" Sam said, the anger taking over her.  
  
"Alright, alright." She said.  
  
As they left, Sab turned around and gave Harry a wink, because she knew that he had already known what was happening.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
They popped in just outside the barrier, and walked the rest of the way. They stood outside the doors of the old abandoned mansion and walked in. Soon they were standing outside his door. They knocked and he opened it for them. He was sitting in his chair and alone. The room was deserted, like always. It had been that way since the first day, no one knew about them and no one knew who they were. They had never been seen by another Death Eater, and that was the way it was supposed to be. They walked up to him and greeted him like they always did. They bowed to him and then looked at his face.  
  
"You called, My Lord?" Sab said.  
  
"Yes, there is something that troubles me." Voldemort said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam said.  
  
"I dreamt something, something that defied your alliance." He said.  
  
"How could that be My Lord?" Sam said.  
  
"You tell me that."  
  
"My Lord, do we not satisfy you?" Sab asked.  
  
"Oh no, you do quite a well job there, but your loyalties is what was defied." He said with a smile playing at his lips.  
  
"Do we need to prove our loyalties to you?" Sab said, advancing towards him.  
  
"Or do you really want us dead?" Sam said, following the other.  
  
"Now ladies, I never said any thing like that. But I guess there really was nothing to worry about." He said, an evil smile shining on his face as the two women led him towards an empty bedroom.  
  
The two women looked at each other with disgust. They didn't know how long this would have to last, but they needed to do it in order to fulfill their destinies that were laid upon them. And as they walked, their disgust filled them once again.  
  
Sam waited by the door for her unwanted turn. But she just stood there waiting, and thinking. Her life had been like this for years, ever since she graduated from Hogwarts, ever since she fell in love. . .  
  
But she had to forget it all now. Her destiny had been chosen already, she could not escape it. It had been chosen when that happened. . .  
  
When her life changed, when she became. . .  
  
But that wasn't important. She needed to do this. She didn't want to, but it was the only way.  
  
Sab walked out, with no face at all. No emotion. Nothing. But now it was her turn. She walked in, as a tear slowly ran down her face.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Morning sneaked upon them once more as they popped back to their temporary home. The sun had barely risen, yet there was someone already up. It was Harry.  
  
"He called you, didn't he?" He said.  
  
"Yes, but what I would like to know his how you know this." Sam said.  
  
"I really don't know, but there's something weird about you that's creepy. You kinda give me more power or something like that." He said and stood up. "Well I need to get back to sleep, so good night."  
  
"More power?" Sab said.  
  
"Weird, cause you know who are the only ones that can gain power from us. And I really don't think it's possible." Sam said.  
  
"Oh well, let's hit the hay, shall we?" Sab said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, lets." Sam said as she quietly proceeded up the stairs and went to bed, followed by her best friend.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ending notes: Hey all. ^_^ Hope you liked the chappie. It's kinda creepy, and all, but oh well. Can you all please review? Thanks. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
life: Thanks, here it is. ^_^  
  
DarkMage: Thanks, I will. And maybe I'll put you in the story, but only if you behave. Got it? Hope so. And watch out for. . . *he trips over a table* that table. Heh heh, sorry!  
  
Final Spirit: Thanks, I will.  
  
person: Uh, thanks. . . I think. And I might let you in the story, if you're a good little girl. He he.  
  
SkysTheLimit: Well, it depends if I update more. Maybe, maybe not. And thanks. ^_^ 


	3. Thy Angels Three

A/N: Okay, sorry it took me so long to update, but I finally got a computer. It was an X-mas present. Cool huh? Eh, you probably don't care. Another reason that it took me so long to update was because my friend was supposed to be drawing a pic of Sab, and I was going to post the chappie along with the pic but, she hasn't so screw her. And just so you all know, I'll soon be posting pics of Sam and Sab (when Z gets it finished) on my website. Other pics from different stories are there.  
  
I also wanted to add that I'm taking any ideas for this story. I never started this story with much of a plot, I just wanted to make an angel Harry Potter story. So if any one wants to see something in this story, just tell me and I'll try and see what I can do. Please people, I can use any of the help that I can get. I have some ideas already in my head, but not enough to finish the story. So help me here! Ok, thanks!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2- Thy Angels Three  
  
A few days had passed and no one had suspected anything odd or out of place. Harry of course had his doubts, but didn't tell any one about them. Sam and Sab had a few disappearances since their first day. But none of them were to the place they had went to before, they usually left, as to not be a bother to the Weasley's. Oddly enough, Harry and Sam had had a few conversations since she first arrived and had started to form an odd form of a friendship. Sab just seemed to flirt endlessly with the twins.  
  
It was now sundown, and almost suppertime. Hermione and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley cook dinner under her protest. Sam and Sab were gone again, most likely at their favorite bar. And the guys were outside playing Quidditch. They were soon called in to eat dinner, which was, for once, a quiet event. After eating dinner, all the youngsters were on their way back out to their concealed quidditch field when their two mysterious guests appeared back home.  
  
"Hello girls," Mrs. Weasley said as they approached her. "We have your Dinner saved for you."  
  
"It's okay, we already ate." Sab said as she smiled at her.  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling right back.  
  
The two headed outside, followed by all the others. Suddenly Sam stopped and tuned around facing Harry.  
  
"Do you guys have two extra brooms lying around?" She asked.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, from behind Harry.  
  
"We want to play a game of Quidditch, is that so wrong?" Sab said.  
  
"No, not at all, at least if you think you can." Fred said.  
  
"You'll be the judge of that." Sam said,  
  
"Alright, I think we will." Ron said.  
  
He ran inside and grabbed Bill and Charlie's brooms that were still at home. He went back outside and handed them to the girls.  
  
"These?" Sab said.  
  
"It's all we got." Fred said.  
  
"Oh well, I guess this won't be much of a problem." Sam said.  
  
Sam and Sab each grabbed a broom, and held it in front of them. They let go and the brooms started to levitate. They passed their hands from the beginning of the broom, to the end. And when their hands moved, the shape of a Firebolt started to appear where there once was a Comet 360.  
  
"Wow, how did you do that?" The Weasley boys asked in unison.  
  
"Magic," They responded together.  
  
"Now, time to kick ass." Sab said.  
  
The guys looked at them odd. They still had on their long cloaks, and they knew that no one could play wearing something like that. The girls smiled, and with a swish of their hands, they were dressed in jean shorts and a short, long sleeved shirt. You could almost see everyone else's eyes pop out of their heads when they saw their figures. They had all thought that the youngest that they could be was twenty, but boy were they wrong. Standing in front of them were two youngsters, at least younger than them. Both looked around the age of fifteen or sixteen. And they were quite a sight for the boys. Both were well endowed, had great figures, curves in all the right places, and enticing looks.  
Sam had medium length white blond hair that somehow reminded them of someone, a moonlight like pale complexion and her bright green eyes shone more brilliantly than ever before. Sab fit in the picture perfectly. She had bright red hair that shone in the darkness, but was a shade darker than the Weasley's, and that distinguished her. And she had dark brown eyes that could have fooled anyone as black. And she too had a pale complexion. A drooling pair of twins was enough, but the youngest brother as an addition of more drool, was too much. Harry seemed to be the only decent one around.  
  
"So, are we gonna play or what?" He said.  
  
So the game started, boys against girls, Ginny joined the girls side and Hermione was referee. The second the girls were on the brooms, they were already winning. The tricks and loopedy loops they were doing were amazing, and of course they thought Ginny a trick or two. The score was soon 15 - 2, guys going down the drain. They were surprised to see Percy walk out of the house and towards them, who were sitting on the grass, taking a breather. Most of his visits were infrequent and surprising. A year ago, Percy had moved out and found a place of his own. The moment he reached them, Percy's eyes landed on the girls.  
  
"And whose friends are you?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No one's, why do you ask?" Sam said, standing up. She was soon joined by Sab.  
  
"Just curiosity," He said walking over to them. He bowed to them.  
  
"That's odd," Sab said hiding her smile behind her hand.  
  
"Just one more question," He said.  
  
"Ask away," Sab said.  
  
"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He said.  
  
"Yes it did. But technically, it wasn't heaven." Sam said smiling happily. She always did love it when guys used that line on her; she never once lied to them.  
  
Everyone in their presence was a bit creeped out by the response, but let it go when the two ran past Percy, and back up to the house. Before they entered, they waved their hands and were once again covered by their dark cloaks.  
  
"So, what ya come out here for Perce?" Ron said, standing up.  
  
"Mum told me to come get you guys, she was worried that something might've happened." Percy said.  
  
"The worry-wort, we're right outside." Ginny said joining her brother, then walked back with him towards the house.  
  
The rest followed their actions, as they too headed up to the house. The rest of the night was a family occasion, including of course Harry and Hermione, who were practically family. Percy left a while after eleven.  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, silence was finally not practiced. Even Sam and Sab joined the family; they were also wearing their long cloaks. It seemed that they were apprehensive in front of the adults. Yesterday, the younger ones thought that they had taken a step into knowing their new guests, but they guessed wrong.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, how is the professor? And is he still at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, his condition still hasn't been found yet, and he's still in the coma. The mediwizards say that until they find what exactly happened to him, he'll stay in it. And yes, he's still there. Poor Severus." She said sadly.  
  
"Severus?" Sam said. Her head had sprung up at the name, as did Sab's. "As . . . as in Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yes, do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah," She said. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Well, Harry knows the story better." Molly said.  
  
Everyone turned to Harry, and was playing close attention. Though Harry knew what had happened, he didn't like to tell it, and not everyone in the room knew the entire story. Just bits and pieces from others.  
  
"Well, we were all fighting in a battle against some Death Eaters, I guessed that they were newbies, none knew how to put up a fight. At one point, I heard the words Aveda Kedavra, or at least something like it being shot at me. Professor Snape jumped in front of me and took the hit. He wasn't dead, so I'm guessing the newbie said the spell wrong." He said sadly.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Sam said, a tear already making its way down her face though no one could see her face. But the soft sob gave her away. She turned and hugged her best friend. "Oh Sevvie," She said sadly.  
  
"Um, I'm guessing that you guys are close to him?" Ginny said.  
  
"Very," Sab said. "Do you think we can go see him? Please," She asked the Weasley parents. She too had a tear or two in her eyes.  
  
"Um, I guess we can. I don't think that there might be a problem." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Thank you," Sam said standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
Sab followed her trying to soothe her. The rest of the family looked at one another.  
  
"I wonder how close they are . . ." Ron wondered out loud.  
  
"I'll go talk to Albus right now." Mrs. Weasley said, dashing into the living room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hours later, Sam and Sab were inside Hogwarts. They were accompanied by Harry, who had wanted to see how his professor was doing, after all it was his fault he was in such a state, at least that's what he believed. And Ron and Hermione being the friends they were, went along with Harry. They were led to the infirmary by Madame Pomfrey who wasn't too pleased that her patient had visitors. Inside there were other mediwizards helping the cause. Sam ran ahead of the group right to the potions masters' bed. She saw him lying there, in agony. He had things stuck on his body, spelled to tell what was wrong with him. Though none of them were working correctly.  
  
"You're fools, all of you!" She yelled from where she was standing. She then proceeded to take off the large cloak she wore. Sam was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a short khaki skirt.  
  
"Sam calm down," Sab said. She too took off the imposing piece of cloth. Sab now wore a blue turtleneck and long jeans.  
  
"Don't you see, they're killing him slowly as every second passes!" She said. Her anger and sadness filled her as she ripped away everything that was supposedly helping her dear friend stay alive.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rushed over trying to stop her, but Sam extended her arm out and pushed her away with a swoosh of her hand. Everyone else in the room was scared shitless to go near her. Well, almost everyone. Sab came closer to her and Harry slowly followed. A bright white aura enveloped Sam, and she began to rise in midair. All the other doctors fled in safety for their lives.  
  
"Harry, stay back!" Sab yelled.  
  
"Sab, I'm sorry, I cannot hide it any longer. It is after all the only way to save him. He'll be gone soon and you know it." Sam said.  
  
Sam's clothing began to change form, her skirt changed to a shorter white skirt, with short shorts under. Her shirt transformed completely, it was no longer a shirt. It was now more like two large pieces of cloth wrapped around her breasts, and around her waist. She wore no shoes. All of a sudden, wings exploded from her back. They were beautiful large white wings, almost as large as her own body.  
  
"You think I'm not gonna help you with this? Wrong!" Sab said, going through her own transformation. She was now suspended in midair and wings had sprouted from her back. She wore a short shirt that was tied at the front, and her small skirt was tied at both her sides. And she too wore no shoes.  
  
Both, now in their angel forms, flew towards Severus and levitated him at the same height as they were.  
  
"You never strap in an angel to save them!" Sam yelled at Madame Pomfrey, who was luckily still conscious. All the other doctors had fled quite a while ago in safety for their lives.  
  
The girls extended their arms out, and a bright light emitted from their palms. The light hit Severus, and filled the room. As the light engulfed, an aura of his own began envelop Severus. But, a different change occurred here. His face began to grow younger, showing more physique. His hair reached past his shoulder, down to his mid-back. It no longer looked greasy, but silky ans soft to the touch. His clothes also began to change. His shirt disappeared to reveal a well-toned chest, and a well built muscles. His pants changed from his normal black to white, and were quite baggy. He wore no shoes. The girls aimed one last bean of light toward him, and two large, white, and beautiful pair of wing erected from his back. They slowly laid him back down on the bed, careful not to harm his wings it the process. And then flew back down next to him. His eyes opened for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Hey Sev," Sam said.  
  
"Sam," He said without energy. "You always did come to my rescue."  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me," Sab said.  
  
"If only that was possible, then I'd be at peace." He said teasingly.  
  
"Sev!" Sab said feigning hurt.  
  
They suddenly remembered the rest of the occupants in the room as they turned around. They had completely forgotten about them. They were supposed to keep such a secret just that, a secret. But now their cover had been blown. Sam didn't care too much though, she was just happy that Severus was alive. But the something was odd with what they were looking at. It seemed that a new person was among the open mouthed group. He walked over to them in great surprise.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Sam and Sab gasped.  
  
"Samantha? Sabbeth? Everyone thought you were dead, what happened?" he asked the girls. Something fishy was going on here, and he was going to find out.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ending notes: Thanks for reading people. Much will be explained in te next chappie. And it also looks like I'm barely getting any reviews for this story, but I really don't care if people read it, though I would appreciate it. I'm just writing to rid myself of all these plot bunnies. But hey, reviews always help me write faster. So if read you this story, PLEASE review, I don't care if it's a flame or whatever. I can use them to roast marshmallows. *mmm* Please review!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Bye now! 


End file.
